Who is Diamond Jones?
by A. R. Chwa
Summary: Lenni receives a mysterious message with a bouquet of flowers and the team helps her find out who they're from.
1. Chapter 1

WHO IS DIAMOND JONES – PART ONE

Lenni Frazier went in to work in a rather glum mood. But her eyes brightened when she saw a large bouquet of flowers on the table.

"Are these for me?" she asked.

"Yep," said her Tina, who was editing a music video. "At least the card has your name on it."

Lenni opened the card and read out a poem.

_The songs of the nightingale set my feet to dancing_

_My eyes to weeping_

_And my heart to breaking._

_Oh how I wish I had not kept silent_

_All those years ago when I still had a chance._

_But life goes on and circles around again._

_I have a second chance to tell her_

_But will the songbird heed the words of the writer?_

_Will she seek out Diamond Jones?_

Lenni raised her eyebrows and looked at Tina, who was joined by Hector, the sound mixer.

"Don't look at me," he said. "They showed up before I got here."

"All I saw was the delivery guy," Tina said. "Some punk on a skateboard."

"What flower shop was it?" Lenni asked, looking at the vase.

"Looks like…Ralph's Florist," Tina said, looking at the envelope.

"Think we have a case?" Hector asked.

"You bet we have a case," Lenni grinned. "Haven't had a good case in a long time."

"Yeah," said Tina. "And Jamal's leaving soon. We need to rally."

Lenni smiled as the other team members gathered at her house for a rally. Besides Tina and Hector, there was Gaby, who worked at Channel 5 News, her brother Alex, who was a rookie police officer, and Jamal, who had just finished college and was getting ready to leave for a job in Houston.

"Nice of you guys to have a case before I leave," Jamal joked.

"Well you can thank Diamond Jones," Lenni said sarcastically.

"Who's that?" asked Alex.

"That's what we need to find out," Lenni said. "I got a big bouquet of white roses today and this poem came with it."

Lenni read the poem and the others listened carefully.

"Sounds like a fan of yours," Gaby said. "Your music makes him dance…and cry."

"It seems he regrets not telling you something," Tina said. "But now he has another chance…to tell you."

"Tell me…what?" Lenni asked.

"Could be he liked you," said Gaby.

"I thought of that too," said Lenni. "Kind of goes with the roses and all."

"So…who are our suspects?" asked Jamal.

"Tuan," Lenni sighed. "It's been a year since the breakup…and I'm sure there's plenty he wishes he said and didn't say."

"I don't know," said Tina. "Tuan isn't this…poetic."

"I'm putting him down though," said Hector, starting the casebook. "Anyone else?"

"Calvin," Lenni frowned. "He plays my music at that store of his…and dances around to it."

"He's also asked you out before," said Gaby.

"And his buddy Jeffery works at the florist," Alex said.

Everyone looked at Alex.

"How'd you know that?" Lenni asked.

"Because I saw him when I ordered flowers for...Tina," Alex said sheepishly.

Everyone looked together as Tina blushed and Alex shrugged.

"You two are getting back together?" Hector asked.

"We weren't going to…make a big deal about it," Tina said quietly.

There was a heavy silence and Lenni finally cleared her throat.

"Okay," she said. "So someone who's a big fan…that I probably knew before…sent me flowers. What other clues do we have?"

"He calls himself…the writer," Jamal said. "So…maybe he writes for a newspaper or magazine."

"Or he could just be referring to writing this poem," Tina said.

"Rob was a writer," said Alex. "And used to send you letters."

"He hasn't written in a long time though," said Lenni. "I mean…have you heard from him lately, Hector?"

"I haven't gotten letters from him for years," said Hector.

"And who is this…Diamond Jones guy?" Gaby asked.

"I think I've heard of him before," said Alex. "But where…?"

"It sounds like an alias," said Lenni. "Like Avatar. His real name is Albert…and he once left Jade poems like this to see if she'd recognize him."

"Another clue pointing to someone you knew before," Jamal said. "Perhaps you don't recognize him now."

Lenni nodded as she looked at the clock.

"It's getting late," she said. "Let's rally again tomorrow evening."

"I can call Tuan and see if he's thinking of getting back with you," Tina said.

"I'm free tomorrow," Jamal said, "so I'll go by The Party Animal and question Calvin."

"I'm off too," said Gaby, "so I can go to the florist."

"I can go with you," said Hector.

"Great," said Lenni. "Wow. It's fun having a case again. But I sure hope it doesn't turn out to be Calvin."

"I might be late," said Alex. "On duty all day. But I'll be trying to remember where I heard Diamond Jones before."

Gaby and Hector went to the florist and found Jeffery Baxter bumbling around behind the counter.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Lenni Frazier got white roses from here yesterday," Gaby said. "Remember her?"

"Of course," Jeffery smiled. "Man she's hot. Totally out of my league…but I have all her songs."

"Who ordered the flowers?" asked Hector.

"Well…a guy called Arbie ordered by phone," said Jeffery. "And he sent his own delivery guy. Some punk on a skateboard. He had exact change, got the flowers, and goes zipping through traffic like a pro."

"Hey," said Gaby. "That must be who Tina saw. She didn't get a good look at him though."

"I didn't either," said Jeffery. "He was wearing shades…and took off like a shot."

"Interesting," said Gaby.

As they turned to leave, Jeffery answered the phone.

"Yes Mister Arbie," Jeffery said. "Yes we do have pink…just the envelope?...and the same guy…okay, I got it."

Jeffery hung up the phone as Gaby and Hector watched him with interest.

"Would those be for Lenni?" Gaby asked.

"Perhaps," said Jeffery. "But it's not your business now, is it?"

"What did you mean by…just the envelope?" asked Hector.

"He doesn't want a card, just an envelope," Jeffery shrugged. "Same as yesterday. I'm guessing he has his own to put in it."

Gaby nodded and Hector wrote the information down.

"And uh…he's sending the same delivery guy?" Gaby asked.

"Yes…and quickly," Jeffery said. "I better get the flowers ready."

Gaby and Hector hung back as Jeffery brought out a vase of pink roses and an envelope. Hector pointed out the tall young man on a skateboard who came up to the store and waltzed in. He was wearing a bandana, an army jacket, and sunglasses. He paid cash, used exact change, and took the flowers.

"He _does_ look familiar," Gaby whispered.

"Hush," said Hector.

But the delivery guy glanced at them and rushed out the door. Gaby and Hector ran after him, but he had jumped on his board and was already zipping through traffic towards the studio.

"Man," said Hector. "He's _good_."

"Told you he was fast," Jeffery said.

"But…why does he look so familiar?" Gaby wondered.


	2. Chapter 2

WHO IS DIAMOND JONES? – PART TWO

Later that night, the team rallied at Lenni's house. Only Alex wasn't there, as he was still on police duty.

"Calvin's a definite suspect," Jamal said. "He had Lenni's music blasting through the speakers…and was asking me if she's seeing anyone these days."

"Oh gross," said Lenni. "I sure hope it isn't him."

"What about Tuan?" asked Gaby.

"No dice," Tina said. "Tuan was out with a Chinese girl when I called. If it _is_ him, I doubt he wants to get back together."

"And I'm cool with that," Lenni said, turning to Hector and Gaby. "How'd you guys make out?"

"You might want to add Jeffery to the list," said Gaby. "He said you were hot…and is a big fan…although he thinks you're out of his league."

"Ugh," said Lenni. "I _am_ out of his league. But who ordered the roses?"

"Some guy called Arbie," said Hector. "He ordered by phone…and sent the guy on the skateboard to deliver them."

"A guy that looked familiar," Gaby said. "Jeffery thought so too. But I didn't get a good look at him."

"Familiar?" asked Lenni.

"Yeah," said Gaby. "My guess is…he's someone we knew before…and you knew him too…and he's connected to this Arbie guy. But he didn't want us to see who he was. I had Hector put him _and_ Arbie on the suspects list."

"Arbie…the note said Diamond Jones, not Arbie," said Lenni.

"How about the one from today?" asked Gaby.

Lenni took out the note and read.

_For years I've dreamed of the days gone by_

_Days when I was at your side_

_The first time in my life that I had friends_

_Days I wished didn't come to an end._

_I hated hearing that I had to go_

_I hated knowing that you'd never know_

_For I had kept silent and you never knew_

_The secret that I was hiding from you._

"And a secret you _still_ aren't telling me," Lenni shouted at the paper.

"I guess you have to figure out who he is first," said Jamal. "But we do have more clues."

"Like what?" asked Tina.

"He was someone who stood next to Lenni," said Jamal.

"And someone who left," added Gaby.

"Sounds a lot like Tuan," said Lenni.

"It could also be Calvin," Jamal said. "You stood next to him once."

"When?" asked Gaby, making a face.

"When his dumb bird died," Lenni said, rolling her eyes. "I felt sorry for him…and went to Attila's funeral. But I still wouldn't call us _friends._"

"But…did Calvin ever leave?" asked Hector.

"For a while he did," said Lenni. "He and Jeffery went upstate to try and start a new business, but they came back when it went bust."

"So Jeffery's still on the list too," said Gaby, giving a sigh. "This isn't getting anywhere."

"Well…we might be overlooking something," said Tina. "What else do we know?"

"A big fan…who was a friend of mine…had a secret…and left," Lenni said, looking at Hector's casebook. "Something about an Arbie…and Diamond Jones."

"Oh yeah," said Hector, looking over his notes. "Jeffery also said the guy only wanted an envelope. He had his own card."

Lenni did a double-take and looked at the poem again.

"Hey yeah," she said. "This is _handwritten_. And so was the other one!"

"Can we compare the handwriting to our suspects?" asked Jamal.

"Well…it's _definitely_ not Tuan's," said Tina. "His writing isn't nearly as neat as this."

"What about Jeffery and Calvin?" asked Lenni.

"I have a receipt here from Calvin," said Jamal. "I got some things while I was at The Party Animal."

They looked at it and Lenni cocked her head.

"Well…maybe," she said. "Do we have anything with Jeffery's?"

"Alex would," Tina said shyly. "He got me those flowers."

There was a knock on the door and Lenni got up.

"Must be him now," she said.

Alex came in and they asked him about a receipt. He found it in his wallet and compared it to the note.

"No way," he said. "Jeff's handwriting is terrible."

"Couldn't be him anyway," said Gaby. "He took the phone call."

"Did you remember who Diamond Jones is?" asked Lenni.

"No," said Alex. "But I know who can find out."

Alex when to the computer and typed on it.

_GW – Can you find Diamond Jones_?

"Good grief," Lenni said. "Why didn't we think of that?"

"It's been a while since we asked GW for anything," Jamal said. "He's usually running around with Casey and her friends in Detroit."

"But he's always here when you need him," said Alex. "And he found something."

_Diamond Jones and the Pilfered Props_

_Diamond Jones and the Poisoned Park_

_Diamond Jones and the Petty Politician_

_Diamond Jones and the Perilous Prison_

"Of course!" Alex said triumphantly. "_That's_ where I read that before."

"What?" asked Lenni.

"In a mystery novel!" Alex said, spinning around in the chair. "Last year, I read this one. _Diamond Jones and the Petty Politician_. It was about a guy running for mayor and there was a smear campaign against him from one of the other candidates."

"Wow," said Jamal. "That sounds familiar."

"That's why I liked it," Alex said. "It even had a new guy in town dropping something that looked like a confession…but turned out to be something he was working on for an ad agency. They wound up becoming friends…and the ad guy was able to get dirt on the other candidate."

"Wow," said Lenni. "That sounds _really_ familiar."

Alex gave her a look and Lenni gave a nod.

"Ask Ghostwriter who _wrote_ these books," she said. "I want to see something."

Alex turned back around and typed.

_Who are these books by?_

They waited a minute before the message came back.

_By R. B. Alexander_

Lenni gave a nod and grinned.

"Hector…we have a new suspect."

"We do?" Hector asked.

"Think about it," she said. "Who do we know that had the initials R. B.?"

"_And_ wrote stories," Alex said.

"And rode a skateboard!" Gaby gasped.

"And wrote poetry," Tina nodded.

"And hated leaving the team behind," Jamal nodded.

Lenni nodded too as she crossed her arms.

"He's our biggest suspect now," she said. "Rob Baker."


	3. Chapter 3

WHO IS DIAMOND JONES? – PART THREE

Lenni was getting ready to leave for the studio when she thought of something. She went to her computer and typed out a message.

_Where were the Diamond Jones books published?_

She waited eagerly for the answer, but gave a puzzled look when it arrived.

_Chicago IL_

"But…Rob lives in Australia," she said. "Maybe…it isn't him."

Lenni got up and skulked out of the house. She got to the studio just as a guy was leaving on a skateboard.

"Wait!" she called.

But he didn't wait. He just flashed a grin and sped down the hill, disappearing in the traffic. Lenni ran to the top of the hill and gave a sigh. She then rushed inside and found a vase full of red roses. Tina was admiring them and Hector had his casebook ready.

"Did you catch him?" Hector asked.

"No," Lenni said. "Man but he's fast. And familiar too…"

"That's what I was thinking," Tina said. "What does the note say?"

_My songbird draws closer and my heart is pounding_

_What will she say when I am discovered?_

_Will she take me in her arms and welcome me home?_

_Or will she grow angry for the words that stopped coming?_

_Forgive me my darling, I wrote the words down,_

_So many words never sent._

_The greatest of tragedies erased them from my mind._

_The writer grew silent with grief._

_But life goes on and circles around again._

_I beg you for another chance._

_I wanted to tell you, I always did,_

_How my heart longs for you, even more than before,_

_And I ache to be with you as more than a friend._

"So it _is_ someone who had a crush," Tina said. "He's admitting he was in love with you!"

"But never told me about it," Lenni moaned. "But who is it?"

"You _were_ thinking it could be Rob," said Tina.

"But it can't be," Lenni said. "I just asked Ghostwriter where the books were published…and he says they were published in _Chicago_."

"Oh," said Tina. "Maybe…it _isn't_ him."

"Yeah," Lenni sighed. "Rob is much too far from Chicago to have his books published _there_."

"You sound disappointed," Hector said.

Lenni gave him a look.

"I am," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because," Lenni said. "I _wanted_ it to be Rob. If it were _Rob_ that was in love with me…I could…love him back."

Meanwhile, Alex, Gaby, and Jamal were at the library. Gaby found all the Diamond Jones books she could and piled them up in front of the others.

"Wow," said Alex. "This many?"

"A couple were just returned," said Gaby. "I guess this is where GW found them."

"Let's take a look at the back covers," said Alex. "Read the summary of the book and the author information."

Gaby made a face as they looked at the books.

"Alex…you read one about a guy running for mayor, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Alex, holding up a book. "This one here. The plot was all too familiar."

"Well…this one is familiar too," Gaby said. "A prop is stolen from a local television program…and a young girl who took money from her parents is the primary suspect."

"Hey," said Jamal. "Look at this. This one is about toxic waste being dumped in a park…and this one about a movie star getting threatening letters."

"Hey," said Gaby, looking at another book. "And this one is about a school getting vandalized."

"And this one here…is about a painting being stolen…and the thief causing a traffic accident," Alex said.

"This _cannot_ be a coincidence," Jamal said. "Which means this guy didn't just know Lenni."

"He must have known all of us," said Gaby.

"And our cases," said Alex.

Gaby looked down at the author information and cocked her head.

"R.B. Alexander," she said. "Hey! What if the guy calling the florist…wasn't _Arbie_…but R. B.?"

"You're right," Alex said. "This R. B. Alexander must be the one sending the flowers!"

"Hold it guys," Jamal said. "These books were published in Chicago."

"They were?" asked Gaby.

"This one was," Jamal said.

They looked through the others.

"Yeah," Alex sighed. "All of these were published in Chicago."

"But…if R.B. Alexander…is Rob," Gaby asked, "why Chicago?"

"Maybe…it isn't Rob," Jamal said.

"Unless he moved again," Alex shrugged.

"Or maybe…he wanted to publish in the United States…and not Australia?" Gaby asked.

"Let's look at the author information," Alex said, looking at the back of the book.

_R.B. Alexander grew up in an Air Force family and has lived all over the United States and also in Sydney, Australia. He loves mysteries, poetry, and skateboarding. He is currently a student at the University of Chicago and lives with his brother and illustrator, Jason Baker._

"Illustrator?" Gaby asked.

Alex gasped and turned the book over again.

"Illustrated by Jason Baker," Alex said. "Rob's brother drew the pictures for his books!"

"And Rob went to Chicago…because his _brother_ lived there!" Jamal said.

"I didn't know Rob had a brother," Gaby said, looking puzzled.

"It talks about the illustrator too," said Alex. "Look here."

_Jason Baker is an artist and illustrator living in Chicago, Illinois. He loves running, baseball, and extreme skateboarding. He is a graduate of the Chicago Boarding School for the Deaf and Chicago University._

"Boarding School for the Deaf!" Jamal said. "Rob's brother…was deaf!"

"You mean…he couldn't hear?" Gaby asked.

"Right," said Alex. "And he was at this boarding school, which is why he didn't live with Rob."

"And why we never knew about him," Jamal said. "He probably only came home during the summer."

"But Rob went to Australia over the summer," Gaby said. "His brother might have gone with him, but we didn't know about it."

"Unless he wrote to Lenni about it," Jamal said. "She may have known this."

"But…why didn't Rob ever tell us he was published?" Gaby asked. "Hector stopped getting letters from him years ago."

Alex rubbed his chin and opened one of the books. He then gave a sigh and nodded.

"I think I found the answer."

"What?" asked Jamal.

"Well…this is the first one he wrote," Alex said. "They published it in 2001."

"So?" asked Gaby.

Alex gave her a look.

"It was published…in _September_," Alex said.

Gaby gasped as Jamal hung his head and Alex gazed at the book.

"He didn't tell us…because of 9/11."


	4. Chapter 4

WHO IS DIAMOND JONES? – PART FOUR

Alex sighed and put the book back on the table. Gaby bit her lip as Jamal nodded.

"Can you imagine…what 9/11 was like for Rob?" he asked.

"But…he wasn't here in the thick of it like we were," Gaby said.

"No," said Jamal. "He was watching it on the news…like everyone else. And probably wondering if we were okay."

"Well…we sent out messages with Ghostwriter," said Gaby. "I was in lockdown with Tina and Hector at school…and sent you a message when we couldn't get through to you."

"It _was_ a good idea," Jamal said. "I was at home, but watching everything through the window…and on T.V. It was Alex who was in the thick of it."

"Yeah," Alex said. "I got the message…but couldn't tell everyone that _I_ was fine…since I was with the group of first responders. I didn't send mine out until I finally got off duty…and that was pretty late."

"And even yours came before Lenni's," said Jamal. "She was in Manhattan that day with her dad and Sally. They had to be evacuated by boat."

"Lenni," Alex said. "Rob was probably worried sick about her."

"We were all worried about her…and you," Jamal said. "My guess is…9/11 might have made Rob forget all about being published. It changed everything…for everyone."

"But they must have already printed the book," Gaby said. "I guess the publisher reminded Rob later that he was an author."

"Yeah," said Alex. "And made him write another one."

"He was likely under a contract," Jamal said. "Publishers like books in a series."

"Hey," said Gaby. "This is the last book that was published…and look here on the last page."

_The latest Diamond Jones mystery, coming to a bookstore near you! Diamond Jones on the hunt for a homeless friend through a maze of poems, letters, and subway tunnels._

"Now _that's_ something Rob would know about," Jamal said.

"And look," Gaby said. "It's being printed later this year…but in New York!"

"So…Rob must have fulfilled his contract in Chicago…and returned to New York," Alex said.

"And figured it was time to contact the old team," Jamal said.

"And fess up to Lenni about _something_," Gaby said. "Probably that he was in love with her."

"We should let her know about this," Alex said.

"And find that delivery guy," Jamal said. "I'll bet you anything, it was Pink Guy _himself_."

"Hey look!" Gaby called. "Across the street…at the florist's."

They ran to the doorway of the library. A young man on a skateboard was collecting a vase of roses, which were white, pink, and red.

"Mixture of colors this time," Jamal said.

"We _have _to catch him," said Alex.

"He's much too fast to catch him on foot," said Gaby.

"Which means we need _wheels_," Jamal said. "I'm getting my motorbike. Meet me at the studio but _don't_ let the guy see you."

A few minutes later, Jamal arrived at the studio and hid across the street in an alley. Alex and Gaby met him there, Gaby on her bicycle and Alex wearing in-line skates.

"Do we move in?" Alex asked.

"Let him deliver the flowers first," Gaby said. "They might have a clue about where to find Rob in case we don't catch him."

The man ran out of the studio and jumped on his skateboard. Lenni came running out next but shook her head.

"After him!" Jamal called. "Go!"

Alex and Gaby took off after the skateboard while Jamal zipped over to Lenni.

"Another note?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, opening it.

_When the case is closed and mystery solved_

_Find me where the contest ended_

_Where our eyes met_

_And I was welcomed in._

_Where I hope to be welcomed again_

_By friends_

_And more than friends._

"What's that mean?" Jamal asked.

"It'd help if I actually had the case solved," Lenni frowned.

"But we _do_ have the case solved," Jamal said. "That's why we're here."

Lenni did a double-take.

"It is?"

"Yeah," Jamal said, handing her a book. "Take a look on the back of this."

Lenni read it and gasped.

"It _is_ Rob!" she cried. "He was going to _college _in Chicago…and staying with Jason!"

"So you knew about Jason?" Jamal asked.

"He mentioned him before in a letter," Lenni said. "He said his brother went to a boarding school…but I never thought of where it was. If I remembered it was in _Chicago_..."

"And that's why Rob published his books there," Jamal said. "_Now_ does the poem make sense?"

Lenni went over it again and snapped her fingers.

"The Hoodman contest!" she said. "We had just won it when Rob joined the team. He must be headed for the Boathouse!"

"Hop on," Jamal said. "We gotta fly."

Lenni hopped on the back of the motorbike and Jamal flew down the street, just as Tina and Hector came outside.

"Where are they going?" Tina asked.

"The Boathouse probably," Hector said.

"What?" asked Tina, looking at him. "How do you know?"

"I just do," said Hector. "Let's grab a taxi. I hate to run."

Meanwhile, Alex and Gaby were chasing the skateboarder.

"Man," Alex panted. "He's a _pro_ at this. He never used to do tricks like that."

"I'll try to cut him off," Gaby said.

But as Gaby tried to cut the guy off, Alex saw him take off in another direction and chased him. Gaby shook her head and followed her brother.

"How'd he do that?" she wondered.

Alex got closer to the skateboarder and yelled out.

"Admit it! It's you, isn't it!?"

"What're you talking about?" the familiar voice called back.

"You heard me!" Alex called. "What about your confession!? You admit you're guilty!"

"That doesn't mean you'll catch me! So long Copper!"

Alex laughed as the skateboarder zipped down a hill towards the Boathouse.

Jamal and Lenni arrived at the bottom of the hill and saw someone skating down towards them, with Alex and Gaby close behind.

"Ready Lenni?" Jamal asked.

"Go for it!"

Jamal spun the bike and Lenni jumped off, tackling the guy on the skateboard and making him roll in the grass. She pinned him down and he gave a laugh.

"Okay okay," he said. "I guess you got me."

"You bet I do…Rob Baker," Lenni said, pulling off his sunglasses.

Rob sighed as Lenni grinned and Alex and Gaby caught up to them. Hector and Tina also came running down the hill and Jamal did a double-take.

"Wait a minute," said Jamal. "How'd you two get here?"

"By taxi," said Tina. "But really Hector. How did you know to come here?"

"Rob told me," Hector shrugged.

"Nice work too," Rob said, giving him a thumbs up.

Lenni let out a gasp.

"Hector was in on it?"

Rob nodded as everyone looked at Hector, who crossed his arms.

"I wasn't allowed to find any clues…or explain any clues," he said. "I was only allowed to write them down in the casebook…and fill Rob in on how you guys were doing solving the mystery."

"Why you sneaky little…," Alex started.

"But is that _all_ you were doing?" Lenni asked, looking at Rob.

"No," Hector said. "I was also supposed to tell Rob how you reacted when you figured out it was him…although what I did was tell him how you reacted…when you thought it _wasn't_ him."

Lenni gave Rob a look as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Can you uh…let me up now?"

"Well…okay," Lenni said, narrowing her eyes. "But I'm making sure you don't run off again."

"I got his board," Alex said, grabbing the skateboard.

"I wasn't talking about that," Lenni said, getting up.

Lenni pulled Rob to his feet and also into a kiss. The others grinned as Rob shyly kissed her back. Then Lenni smiled as Rob went rather red.

"You really mean it?" he asked.

"Of course I mean it," she said. "But good grief, you could've just _told_ me."

"Now where's the fun in that?" he asked. "The team can't come back together if we don't have a _case_ now, do we?"

Everyone laughed as Alex cocked his head.

"So spill it Rob," Alex asked. "How'd you get away from _us_?"

"Yeah," said Gaby. "We totally had you cornered."

"No you didn't," Rob said, pointing in one direction. "You had _him_ cornered."

Lenni and the others spun around as another young man came up on a skateboard and took his shades off. While he looked a lot like Rob, his face was clearly different and he flashed a bright smile.

"You mean…?" Alex asked.

"Team…meet Jason Baker," Rob said. "A great skater, an excellent artist, and a _very_ annoying older brother."

Jason made a face and made a sign with his hands.

"And he thinks you're a pain in the butt," said Hector.

"So that's how you got away," Alex said. "We were chasing _him_ this whole time."

"Well you can't be thinking _I_ did all that!" Rob said, holding out his hands. "I'm just the writer who stays in his room all the time. _He's_ the one what does all the athletic stuff."

"So you have a stunt double?" Lenni asked.

"Hopefully not one that'll tie him up," said Gaby.

"No no no," said Rob. "He's trying to get rid of me, not keep me in one place. Only reason he's helping me out is so I'll get out of his house in Chicago."

"So you're really coming back?" Lenni asked.

"Yes," Rob said. "And this is the absolutely _last_ time I'm going to move."

Jason shook his head and signed again.

"No no, I mean it," Rob frowned. "I know I've been saying it for years, but for once I have the means to decide for myself where I want to live…and I'm staying here."

Rob looked at Lenni, who wrapped her arms around his neck. Everyone _oooohed_ as she kissed him again.

"Welcome home Rob," she said. "Welcome home."


	5. Chapter 5

_Special Bonus Chapter - This is the original version of the preceding story, which has some elements that were edited out._

WHO IS DIAMOND JONES?

Lenni Frasier went into the bodega and greeted her friend Hector Carrero, who was working the counter.

"How's the new album coming?" Hector asked.

"Great," Lenni said. "Jade is going over the songs now to see which would be the best single."

Lenni then looked at her watch.

"It's twelve o'clock," she said.

Hector grabbed a remote and turned on the T.V. A reporter came on, discussing the issues in Fort Greene.

"This is Gabriela Fernandez, for Channel Five News," the reporter said. "Back to you."

"You ever going to marry that girl?" Lenni asked.

"That's what her dad says," Hector sighed. "It's just…she's a big time reporter…and I'm a store clerk."

"Hector," Lenni said. "Gaby doesn't care about that."

"I know," Hector said. "But I do. It just…kind of bothers a guy…when his girl makes more money."

Lenni rolled her eyes.

"That's what _Tuan_ said," she said.

"Sorry," Hector said. "That's uh…kind of why I haven't said anything to Gaby. I don't want a big fight like you guys had."

"Well…I hope you get it worked out," Lenni said. "I mean…look at Alex and Tina. She makes more than he does…and they're fine."

"Alex should be getting a promotion though," Hector said. "And he's a cop. Not a grubby little store clerk."

"Hector…"

Hector just shrugged as a customer came in. Lenni turned around and gave a laugh.

"Jamal!" she said. "What are you doing back in town?"

Jamal Jenkins gave a laugh and shook hands with both of them. He then looked around before taking a small box out of his pocket.

"I'm back in town for _this_," he said. "What do you think?"

Lenni gasped as he showed her a gorgeous diamond ring.

"Jasmine is going to love it," she said.

"I hope so," Jamal said. "She's really tired of this long distance thing…and says she wouldn't mind moving to Houston."

"Aw," said Hector. "You're not coming back?"

"Sorry," Jamal said. "I got a full time gig with NASA. It'd be a lot easier for Jasmine to relocate than for me. Her teacher's certificate is good at any school in the U.S."

"When are you going to pop the question?" Lenni asked.

"Tomorrow night," Jamal grinned. "I got it all planned out. Big romantic dinner…moonlight walk in the park…"

"Way to go, Mr. Cool," Lenni laughed.

Jamal nodded and gave a sigh.

"Rob used to call me that," he said. "You ever hear from him?"

"Nope," Lenni sighed, looking at Hector.

"Been a few years now," Hector said. "I still think he was abducted by aliens."

Jamal laughed as Lenni checked her watch again.

"Gotta go," Lenni said. "Jade wants to go over the album."

"Good luck," Hector said.

* * *

Lenni made her way to the studio, but halfway there, she saw Calvin Ferguson talking to Jeffery Baxter. Calvin spotted her, held up a hand to Jeffery, and then made his way over.

"Why hello Lenni," he said in a silky voice. "Care for some cappuccino with yours truly?"

"Uh…no," Lenni said. "I gotta get to work."

"Shall I escort you?"

"I'm fine Calvin, really."

Calvin looked disappointed, but Lenni blew past him as fast as she could. Jeffery gave her a shy wave and she gave him a half smile back before hurrying to the studio.

"I have _got _to get a car," she muttered.

She went to work going over songs, working on new ones, and making a demo tape. The publicist then came in and handed her an envelope.

"What's this?" Lenni asked.

"Some guy brought it by earlier for you," Sonia said. "Said he was a fan."

Lenni shrugged and opened the envelope.

_The song of the nightingale reaches my ears_

_Filling my soul with joy and sadness_

_And my heart with memories._

_The music sets my feet to dancing_

_And my eyes to weeping._

_Why didn't I ever tell you?_

_Why was I so afraid?_

_But life goes on and circles back again._

_Perhaps I have a second chance_

_To tell the nightingale who holds my heart_

_What she means to me._

_Diamond Jones_

"Diamond Jones?" Lenni asked. "Who's that?"

"I thought you could tell us," Sonia said. "He was _hot_."

Lenni raised her eyebrows.

"What'd he look like?"

"Tall," Sonia said dreamily. "Wore a hat…and shades. Long jacket. Oh and had a diamond stud in his ear."

"That…doesn't tell me much," Lenni said. "I don't know any…Diamond Jones."

"Well it could be a pseudonym," Sonia said. "Like Avatar. Remember when he was leaving those notes for Jade?"

Lenni nodded. Avatar was a make-up artist and an old friend of her producer, Jade Morgan. She hadn't recognized him at first, but found out he was an old friend from high school.

"Yeah," Lenni said, looking at the poem. "This does sound like…this guy knew me before."

"And had a major crush," Sonia grinned.

Lenni raised her eyebrows and gave a smile.

"Looks like we have a case."

* * *

When Lenni got home, she spelled out _RALLY L_ with the letters on her fridge. A short time later, Hector came upstairs.

"A rally?" he asked. "We haven't had a rally in _ages_."

"Well I have a case," Lenni said. "Good thing Jamal is in town."

Alex and Tina came next with a little boy in tow.

"Hope you don't mind Carlos coming along," Tina said. "It's hard to explain a rally to a babysitter."

"He's fine," Lenni said. "He's only two."

"Well Gaby's doing the evening news," Tina said, putting Carlos down. "She'll come later."

"So what's up?" Alex asked. "We haven't had a good rally in a while."

"Let's wait for Jamal," said Lenni.

"Jamal's in town?" Alex asked.

"Yes he is," Jamal said, coming in the door. "Wasn't expecting a rally though."

"Well I wasn't expecting this either," said Lenni.

The others gathered around and she showed them the note.

"Wow," said Hector. "It's like when Avatar was leaving those notes to Jade."

"That's what Sonia said," Lenni said. "She thinks Diamond Jones could be a pseudonym."

"Probably is," said Jamal. "This note sounds like he knew you before."

"And he really _really_ liked you," Tina grinned.

"And thinks he has a second chance," Hector said.

"You have any suspects?" Alex asked.

"Well…a couple," Lenni sighed. "I saw Calvin and Jeffery on the way to the studio."

She described the encounter to the others as Hector started a casebook.

"Either of them could have delivered that note," she said. "Although they weren't dressed like that."

"They could have taken the coat and stuff off though," Jamal said.

"And Calvin _does_ like you," Alex said. "He's asked you out before."

"Gag me with a spoon," Lenni said, making a face.

"Jeffery's never asked her out though," Tina said.

"But the note says he never had the courage to _tell_ her," Hector said. "So it could be that Jeffery likes Lenni and never admitted it."

"I'm liking this less and less by the minute," Lenni frowned. "I'd rather this be someone…I don't know…better than the likes of _them_."

"It could still be someone else," said Jamal. "And if it is, it's possible Jeffery and Calvin _saw_ the guy."

"Hey yeah," said Hector. "We should definitely question them. Any other suspects?"

"Well…I was wondering…if it could be Tuan," Lenni said. "It's been a while since we broke up…and he might be trying to patch things up again."

"I don't know," said Tina. "Last time I talked to him, he was pretty happy in California…and mentioned a cute Chinese girl."

Lenni shrugged as Hector wrote everything down in the casebook. Then there was a knock on the door and Jamal let Gaby in.

"Jamal!" Gaby squealed. "What're you doing here?"

"I always come to rallys," Jamal said.

"I mean in New York!"

"Right right," Jamal said, reaching into this pocket. "Take a gander at this."

Tina and Gaby both gushed over the ring. Lenni then filled Gaby in on the case.

"Ooh," Gaby said. "A secret admirer named Diamond Jones? Sounds romantic!"

"It won't be if it's any of our suspects though," Lenni said, making a face.

Gaby looked at the suspects list and shook her head.

"Well…Hector and I can talk to Jeffery at the library," she said. "I have books to return."

"I can call Tuan tonight," Tina said. "So long as Alex puts Carlos to bed."

"I can do that," Alex said.

"Guess I'll have to question Calvin," Lenni said. "Jamal's gonna be busy tomorrow."

"Sorry," Jamal said. "But let me know how it all goes down. I'll be around for a week or so."

* * *

The next day, Gaby and Hector held hands as they made their way to the library.

"I wonder how that proposal's gonna go tonight?" Gaby said. "Jasmine's going to squeal so loud."

"We might be able to hear it from the bodega," Hector said.

"Almost makes me jealous," Gaby sighed.

Hector swallowed but Gaby squeezed his hand.

"No pressure though," she said.

"No pressure?" Hector asked. "Lenni's getting love notes, Jamal's getting engaged, and Alex and Tina have a kid. How can I possibly _not_ be under pressure?"

"Sorry," Gaby said. "I'll try to be patient."

"Or you could find someone with a better job," Hector muttered.

"I don't want someone with a better job," Gaby said. "I want _you_…no matter what kind of job you have."

Hector smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"Now I'm going to turn my books in," she said. "You can find Jeffery and question him. He should be working today."

Hector nodded and went back to the children's section, where he found Jeffery putting books back on the shelves.

"Hey Jeffery," Hector said. "Lenni says she uh…saw you with Calvin yesterday."

"Yeah," Jeffery said, blushing a bit. "I was uh…getting tips on…how to ask out a pretty girl."

Hector raised his eyebrows.

"You want to ask Lenni out?"

"I wish I could," Jeffery said. "But Calvin says she's out of my league. Seems she's out of _his_ league too."

"More that she doesn't go for creeps like him," Hector said.

Hector then cocked his head as Jeffery reached for another book. The title read _The Outback Gang and the Poisoned Park by Diamond Jones_.

"Hey," said Hector. "Diamond Jones…is an author."

"Well yeah," Jeffery said. "The kids love his stuff. There's three in the series so far…and book four is just being released."

"Can I see that?"

Hector took the book over to Gaby, who let out a gasp.

"This is a major clue!" she said. "This guy must be who gave Lenni that note."

"What's it say about him on the back?" Hector asked.

"Um…_Diamond Jones has won awards for his writing in Australia, South Korea, and the United States. He currently lives in Chicago, Illinois._"

"Chicago?" Hector asked. "Does Lenni know anybody in Chicago?"

"Not sure," said Gaby. "But let's check out all of this guy's books."

They got the books and found Jeffery again so they could check them out.

"You like them too, huh?" he asked.

"You've gotten me interested," said Hector. "You said there's another one coming out?"

"This Saturday," Jeffery said. "I got kids lined up to check it out already. I can add you to the list if you want."

"We'll read these for now," Gaby said. "Thanks."

* * *

Lenni rubbed her hands with hand sanitizer as she made her way to the studio, shuddering as she went.

"Ick, but I hate having to talk to Calvin," she muttered. "I'll have to take a shower to wash off all the creepiness."

She got to the studio and Sonia smiled and held up another envelope.

"Another one?" Lenni asked.

"Just missed the mystery man," Sonia grinned.

"Did you get a better look at him?" Lenni asked.

"Not really," Sonia said. "Same hat, shades, and earring. But had on an army jacket and t-shirt this time."

"Man," said Lenni. "I need to get here earlier so I can see who this guy is. Did he say anything?"

"Just that he's your biggest fan down under," Sonia said.

Lenni raised an eyebrow.

"Down under?" she asked. "Like…from Australia?"

"I guess," said Sonia. "But he couldn't be Australian. He didn't have an accent."

Lenni wondered about this and opened the next note.

_Welcome news has reached my ears_

_So I jump in and take a chance._

_Perhaps you haven't forgotten _

_The one you reached out to when he was alone,_

_The one who stood beside you,_

_The one who never wanted to go._

_I know the words stopped coming_

_But now they come again._

_My words will bring you back to me_

_The key is with Arbie _

_And his friends._

"Hmmm," Lenni mused. "Welcome news…?"

"Oooh," Sonia said. "He must've heard about your breakup and thinks he has a shot."

"That was over a year ago," Lenni frowned. "Let's see. Someone I reached out to…when he was alone? Someone who stood next to me…and didn't want to go. My words will bring you back to me? The key is with Arbie? Who is that?"

Lenni called another rally that night, although she knew Jamal wouldn't be coming. Tina and Alex arrived first with little Carlos.

"I think we can cross Tuan off the list," Tina said. "I talked to him…and he's going steady with that Chinese girl now."

"Well I was going to cross him off too," said Lenni. "I got another note…and this guy seems to be reacting to some kind of news. Sonia thinks he heard about me and Tuan breaking up."

"That was a while ago though," Alex said.

"I know," said Lenni. "It was big news in the magazines for about a week…and then they moved on to other singers to gossip about."

"What about Calvin?" Tina asked.

"Creepy as ever," Lenni said. "And…from this next poem…it almost makes sense. He talks about me reaching out to him when he was alone…and standing next to him."

"You got another one?" Alex asked.

They looked over the poem and Alex nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "Calvin could be talking about you going to Attila's funeral with him. He was alone…and you stood next to him."

"Maybe," Lenni said. "But what's this part about Arbie? Who is that?"

Alex and Tina both shrugged.

"Did Sonia see him again?" Tina asked.

"Yeah," Lenni said. "Army jacket this time. And said he was my biggest fan from…down under?"

"Down under?" asked Alex. "He's Australian?"

"Can't be," Lenni said. "Australians have an accent…and Sonia said he didn't have one."

"But…what else could he mean by…down under?" Tina asked.

There was a knock on the door and Lenni let Hector and Gaby in. They showed them the note and told them Tuan was off the suspect list.

"Well Jeffery's still on it," Gaby said. "He has a crush on you and was asking Calvin how to ask out a pretty girl."

"Interesting," Lenni said. "Anything else?"

"We found Diamond Jones," Hector said, holding up a book.

Lenni gasped as she saw the book.

"It's a pen name!" she said. "Diamond Jones…is a writer!"

She looked at the poem again.

"_My words will bring you back to me_," she read. "He must mean…that I'll find out more about him from his books!"

"Good thing we checked them out then," Gaby said. "There's three in the series. _The Outback Gang and the Pilfered Props, The Outback Gang and the Poisoned Park, _and _The Outback Gang and the Pitiful Politician_."

"What are they about?" Tina asked.

"A group of kids that solve mysteries in Sydney, Australia," said Hector. "They call themselves the Outback Gang, even though none of them have actually been to the outback. It's just a place in Australia they all want to visit."

"Australia!" Lenni said. "Maybe Diamond Jones was referring to his books taking place there."

"Yeah," said Alex. "If he's not from there, he must have at least _been_ there if it's in his books."

"And the books would have more clues about who he is," Tina said.

"We'd better divide and conquer," said Alex. "We can take…_The Outback Gang and the Pitiful Politician_."

"And we can take _The Outback Gang and the Pilfered Props_," Gaby said. "Hector's already started it."

"Great," said Lenni. "I'll take this last one. Let's meet tomorrow morning…after I run to the studio to see if there's another note."

* * *

Hector and Gaby read aloud to each other as Hector cleaned up the store. Hector liked the book and cocked his head as Gaby stared at it.

"What?" he asked. "It's good right?"

"Yes," said Gaby. "But it's…familiar."

"Familiar?"

Gaby looked up as her father came in.

"Papa," she said. "Remember when I took money from the register to buy a costume? And then got accused to stealing a model spaceship?"

"Of course," her father said. "Don't tell me you did it again?"

"No Papa," Gaby laughed. "It's just…that's almost exactly what happens in this book. Props from a show go missing…and this girl gets accused of taking them. And she _did_ take money from her parents to buy a costume she wanted, and also lied about it, so no one believes her when she says she's innocent."

"My goodness," her father said. "That _does_ sound familiar. Who wrote this book?"

"That's what we're trying to find out," said Hector.

"Jeffery _was_ around when this happened," Gaby said. "I wonder if he's writing about it."

"He doesn't seem smart enough to write a whole book," Hector said.

"Don't be so sure," Gaby told him. "He's a bit clumsy, and not a great judge of character, but that doesn't mean he's dumb. I mean, he's smart enough to work at the library."

"Yeah," Hector said. "Wish I was that smart."

"Hector."

"Oh but you are smart," said Gaby's father. "That's why I'm thinking of making you a manager."

Hector's eyes lit up.

"A manager?"

"Well I can't go on forever, you know," said Gaby's father. "I need a manager to take over the store when I retire. Alejandro and Gabriela have their own careers to worry about."

"Hey," said Gaby. "That's a great idea Papa. That way the store stays in the family."

"Well…only if you actually marry the boy," her father said, shaking a finger. "But if you don't, you can sell him the store."

"Not sure if I'd have the money to buy it," Hector swallowed.

"True," said Gaby's father. "But you would still have valuable _experience_ from managing it…and can use that to start your own business. Or else save up your money so you can go to college. This store is simply one step towards your future. It doesn't have to be the whole thing."

Hector smiled as Gaby's father left the room. Gaby gave him a flirtatious wink and went back to reading the book.

* * *

The next morning, Lenni made her way to the studio early. She gasped when she saw a man leaving, wearing a long trench coat, a hat, sunglasses, and had something sparkling in his ear. She tried to act calm but he turned and spotted her and started to run.

"Hey!"

Lenni sprinted up the hill, but the man jumped on a skateboard and zipped down the other side. Just before he got to the corner, he waved his hat and blew her a kiss. Lenni shook her head as he skated around the corner and out of sight.

"So close," she said.

"You didn't catch him?" Sonia asked.

"He had a skateboard," Lenni said.

"Oh is that what he was carrying?" Sonia asked, handing her the note.

"Guess he knew I'd show up early," Lenni said.

"Oh he did," Sonia said. "Said he came a few minutes sooner because _Lenni and the team should be on the case by now_."

Lenni did a double-take.

"The team?"

Sonia shrugged as she looked at the letter.

_The nomad longs for the nightingale._

_Her songs are calling him home at last,_

_The only place he ever had friends this close,_

_The only place he ever dared give his heart away,_

_Even if only in his mind._

_Here I hold my words in hand,_

_Sharing adventures we had together,_

_And waiting for you to find me._

* * *

Lenni waited for the whole team to arrive to the rally. She then let Jamal tell them about the proposal.

"Jasmine said yes," he said. "And now she's in full blown wedding mode. I'm glad there's a rally I can escape to."

"You won't escape long," Alex sighed.

"Hey now," said Tina. "I wasn't that bad."

"You weren't," Alex said. "It was Mama and Gaby that kept dragging me into stuff."

"Well it was your wedding too," said Gaby. "Why should the women do all the work?"

"Weddings are a girl thing," Alex said. "All the guy needs to do is show up."

"And pay for it," Jamal said with a heavy sigh. "Jasmine wasn't happy with the small budget…but I can only do so much."

"I'll help her out with that," said Tina. "I didn't have a big budget either."

"You gonna invite Diamond Jones to your wedding?" Hector asked.

"Not if it's Calvin," Jamal frowned.

"Well…let's go over the clues again," said Lenni. "We know he's a writer…and that he's been to Australia."

"And he's in love with you," Gaby grinned.

"And that he never _told_ me that when I knew him before," Lenni said, glaring at Gaby. "He also said the key lies with Arbie, who's a character in the books."

"In our book," Alex said, "Arbie was the shy new kid. They thought he was spreading the rumors about the kid running for class president, but it was someone else."

"Well in our book," Gaby said, "Arbie is the one who figures out the clues in the T.V. script."

"And in mine," said Lenni, "Arbie is the kid who calls all the government agencies about getting barrels of poison out of the park."

"Wait a minute," said Jamal. "Anyone else notice a pattern here?"

"I do," said Gaby. "These all sound like _our_ cases."

"They do," said Alex. "I was thinking it was just a coincidence…but all three books?"

"Do we know what the fourth one is about?" asked Tina.

"I got a flyer about it from the library," said Hector. "It says…the Outback Gang's latest adventure, as they try to find their homeless friend in a maze of subway tunnels."

"Okay…this _cannot_ be a coincidence," Jamal said. "These are all cases that _our_ team did."

"The key lies with Arbie," Lenni mused. "Wait a minute."

Lenni went to the refrigerator and spelled out ARBIE.

"What if this is a rebus?" she asked. "Arbie. You could also spell it…"

Lenni removed three letters leaving R and B.

"R.B.?" asked Gaby. "You mean…?"

"Listen," Lenni said. "I went to the studio today…and came this close to catching the guy. But he ran off and got away…on a _skateboard._"

The others exchanged a significant look and Lenni nodded.

"Who do we know that got around by skateboard?" she asked.

"And was involved in every one of these cases?" Jamal added.

"And was also a writer," Alex said.

"And moved to Australia!" Gaby said.

"And…had the initials R. B.?" Hector asked.

"Exactly," Lenni said, her hands on her hips. "Someone who's words _stopped coming_ several years ago."

Everyone nodded as they called out together.

"ROB BAKER!"

* * *

Lenni stormed into the library and went up to the desk, where Jeffery looked up rather innocently.

"Sorry," he said. "All the new Diamond Jones books are checked out."

"I knew it," Lenni said, putting her hands on her hips. "We know he's in New York…but where?"

"He said…his words are in his hand," Tina said.

"Which we thought would mean a library," Gaby said.

"I guess it could mean a bookstore," said Jamal.

"But which one?" asked Alex.

"Hey Jeffery," Hector asked. "Are there lots of places promoting the new Diamond Jones book?"

"Loads," said Jeffery. "But uh…if you're looking for Diamond Jones _himself_…"

"We are!" Hector said.

"You came to the right place," Jeffery smiled. "He's back in the children's department…reading book number four."

Everyone looked at each other and went to the children's department. Sure enough, a tall man in a trench coat with a diamond stud in his ear was reading to an eager crowd of kids.

"So Arbie learned that he could always depend on the rest of the gang," he said. "Even when he had turned his back on them, they didn't abandon him. And for the first time in his life, Arbie knew that he had friends he could count on."

The kids applauded as the man smiled and looked up. Lenni let out a sigh, as those eyes and that smile were all too familiar. Then one of the children asked a question.

"Is this a real story?"

"It's _based_ on a real story," the man said, cocking his head. "Many years ago, a kid here in Brooklyn got stuck in a subway tunnel while looking for a homeless man. His friends, just like the Outback Gang, didn't give up until they found him. You want to meet them?"

"Yeah!" the kids cheered.

The man nodded to the group of young adults by the shelves. The kids all turned around and stared.

"J.J. the leader," the man said, "is Jamal Jenkins. Al the detective, Alejandro Fernandez."

Jamal and Alex both waved.

"Gina the reporter…Gaby Fernandez. Trish the photographer…Tina Nguyen. And Lenora the singer…Lenni Frasier."

The girls all smiled and waved to the kids.

"So…is he Arbie?" a boy asked, pointing to Hector.

"Um…I don't think so," said Hector.

"No no," the author said. "That there is Harry, Arbie's pen-pal."

"Arbie," said Lenni, "can also be spelled R and B. And those are the initials of a certain _Rob Baker._"

"The _real_ name of the notorious Diamond Jones," Alex said, crossing his arms.

"Who really should have told his friends that he was back in town," Jamal added.

"But wasn't about the deny his friends the chance to solve a great mystery," the author grinned. "After all, that's what the team does best, is it not?"

The kids laughed and applauded again as the author stood up and took a bow.

"Now if you'll excuse me," he said. "Arbie's been away from the gang for a bit too long."

The kids laughed and dispersed as the author went to his friends, who caught him up in a big group hug.


End file.
